Back When
by Spiderman.In.Vans
Summary: It was our first year of High School. Logan was a nerd. James was a popular kid. Carlos didn't fit in. And I was a hockey jock. But our first day of High School was strange for all of us. We weren't friends, but could we become one?
1. Chapter 1

**Back When Chapter 1: Something In Common?**

**First day off High School Kendall's POV:**

So in high school you have your cliques. You have your skaters, hockey heads, popular crew, nerds, and people that don't fit in. I'm Kendall Knight known as the captin of the hockey team. I guess you could call us your school jocks. Here in Minnesota we don't have football or baseball. We have hockey.

My dad died when I was younger about when I was 8. My family couldn't live like that. Katie was just a baby so she didn't really know anything. My mom couldn't keep up with anything, so I took charge and became the man of the house. I know I had to learn when I was young but that makes me the great leader I am today, ok maybe not the best leader but hey I had to learn on my own.

I was basically a popular but in a diffrent way. I wasn't like the popular crowd where you look nice and all that crap. I was pretty normal other than I was pretty much the school bully. I'm not proud of myself for being who I am but I have to have a reputation other wise I'm like the 3 kids I usually pick on.

One kid was Logan Mitchelle. The nerd that didn't really fit in. He wasn't even really in the nerd clique. He would eat lunches alone and get picked on. He had no friends so what's the point of even sticking up for yourself. I kind of felt bad for the kid, but that didn't mean I was going to show it.

Another kid was Carlos Garcia. The one who has no group at all. It didn't really faze me why these to weren't friends but it is what it is. Carlos was a ball of energy, you either liked it or you didn't. Most people didn't. He didn't have the best ideas either, actually the kid was pretty stupid. But it was kind of cool that he was a dare devil.

The last kid I mostly pick on is James Diamond. I know he was with the popular crowd but we can pick on those kids too. Usually he had his crew to help him but when he didn't I would do something about it. He was known as the High School heart throb. The guy every girl wants to date and what every guy wants to be. Maybe that's why I didn't like him.

So it was the first day of High school which was the worst day of my life, or was it?

I arrived at school looking for my friends, the hockey group. There was mostly 5 of us that stayed together. Lucas, Calvin, Jordan, Brandon, and me. We stuck together threw everything but maybe not anymore. When I walked in a saw the guys together they already had someone else with them. I knew who it was too. It was Byron the kid that's always hated everything I do and i've always hated him back.

I walked towards my group of friends to see what was going on.

"Hey guys... What's he doing here?" I asked.

"More like what are you doing here." Byron said and my friends laughed.

"No seariously what's going on?" I said.

"Your out! Get lost Knight!" Brandon said.

"Yeah! We have a new leader now." Lucas scowled.

The other two guys Calvin and Jordan looked at me with apologie but didn't say anything because they knew they needed to keep there reputation.

I walked away headed to my first class. I thought I'd be the only one there but I forgot about Logan.

I decided I'd be nice to the kid for a change, considering I just lost my reputation to Byron.

"Hey Logan." I said politley.

"Oh sorry do you want to sit here?" He said quickly getting up and moving away.

"No, Can't a guy just be friendly?" I asked.

"Ummm... Well considering it's you i'm talking to I'm not really sure." He said a little scared.

"Just trying to be nice." I said under my breath and sat in the back row away from Logan.

I started to copy the notes on the board when I noticed someone sitting next to me.

I looke up and it was Logan. He never sat in the back.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked.

"Not at all." I said smiling.

We talked and found out that we had nothing in common. Except that Logan liked hockey too...  
>Could this be the start of a new friendship? I thought.<p>

**Sorry for the short chapter but it is my first chapter so relax!**


	2. Chapter 2: Pretty Boy

**Back When Chapter 2: Pretty Boy**

**Kendall's POV:**

Okay so all in all Logan was a pretty cool guy. Even though we had nothing in common except hockey we could have a friendship...

The hours dragged by slowly. In my 3 hour I had James in my class. I didn't like it one bit. He was a pretty snobby kid, it made me mad. Since I was now pretty much a nobody and James liked that. That wouldn't stop me from bulling the kid but it would make it much harder.

"Hey guys look it's... oh wait who is that?" James joked pointing towards me.

"Leave me alone Diamond, if you know what's good for you." I said with a scowl.

"Oh guys look I'm so scared!" James told his crew.

"Seriously. Don't mess with me Diamond." I said annoyed.

"So how's your life been oh so tough leader." He said which really made me mad.

"That's it!" I said angrily jumping at James and takeling him to the ground.

Soon enough I was in the principle's office. Like I ended up every first day of school.

"Mr. Knight, what happened?" My principle asked not surprised.

"Well, he was talking crap about me. He said three things, so I figured 3 strikes he's out." I said with a smirk.

"Mr. Knight, you know that's not how it works." He said. "I'm letting you off with a warning, but if something else happens you'll have detention. Do you understand?" He asked.

I nodded and left to go to lunch.

I didn't really know where to sit until I found Logan.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked him.

He looked at me in shock. Maybe he thought I was just being nice to him in class.

"S-s-sure." He said studdering.

"So how was classes?" I asked since Logan was a wiz in school.

"Boring!" He said. That surprised me he loved school. "I already knew everything that was taught!" He said. Not that's the Logan I knew.

"So I heard you got sent to the principle's office." He said.

"Yeah. By Diamond." I said repulsivly.

"Oh. I thought you guys would be friends since your popular..." He said.

"Now you've got it all wrong. I'm not a popular anymore. But when I was we weren't like that kind of popular we were the jock populars not the pretty boy populars." I said stating my facts.

"Why are you excactly not "popular" anymore?" He asked.

"Byron." I said with a scowl.

"Oh! The kid that's always hated you?" He asked.

"Yes. Wait how do you know so much." I asked.

"I'm a kid in school too! I like to know what goes around." He said grining.

Just at that moment we heard some tray crashes and commotion.

It was Carlos being bullied. Some hockey player smashed there trays at him. I was getting irratated with these guys, I had to put a stop to this.

I went over to see if Carlos was ok.

He was sitting on the floor, scared to death. I put my hand out motioning him to grab it so I could pull him up. But he didn't grab it. I also forgot Carlos was one of the kids I bullied.

"Carlos it's ok I'm not going to hurt you." I ashurred him.

He trusted me and I pulled him up.

"Follow me." I said motioning him to come sit by Logan and I.

He followed and we sat down.

"Logan this is Carlos, Carlos this is Logan." i said smiling.

"Hey Carlos." Logan said.

Carlos smiled.

"So I know we all just met but do you guys want to come to my house tonight?" I asked the guys.

"fine with me." Carlos said excitely.

"Really! You want me to come to your house?" Logan said surprised.

"Yeah it will be fun." I said smiling.

"Ok!" Logan said.

And with that said the bell rang and it was time for class.

**Ok guys sorry this is a short chapter but I promise next one will be longer. Thanks to the 3 reviews I got in one day. I'm happy how my story is going. Also If you want to read my other story I'm writing that would be awesome! It's romance and that stuff. No SLASH though! I'm not that kind of person sorry. So thanks again. Also most likley I will be updating every day, if not the day after.(: Thanks for reading.**

**Spiderman and vans3**


	3. Chapter 3: Hockey Players

**Back When Chapter 3: Hockey Players**

**Kendall's POV:**

The rest of the day dragged on as any first day of school would go. I did have James in a class I had Logan and Carlos with though. We sat away from James as I planned, but would that stop him from messing with me? No.

"Hey guys let's sit over here." I said motioning Carlos and Logan to come sit on the other side of the class room with me.

Luckily I didn't have Byron, Brandon, or Lucas in that class. But I did have Calvin and Jordan though. If their leader wasn't around they would be the nicest people possible. Other than Carlos who was always peachy.

"Hey Calvin and Jordan." I said smiling at the 2 that were in front and diaginale from me.

"Hey Kendall! How's your day been?" Calvin asked cheerfully.

"Uhhh... You know. BORING!" I said grining. "How's your day going?"

"HORRIBLE! Byron, Lucas, and Brandon treat us like crap!" Jordan said.

"Guys get over it! Just move on to a diffrent group! You can't always do what someone else tells you to!" I said sticking up for my old friends.

"Hey look it's Mr. Nobody!" James said loudly.

I had a roll going so I was about to go punch James until a arm grabbed hold of me.

"Don't do it Kendall! It's not worth it." Logan said holding me back.

He was right, James wasn't worth it. That didn't mean I was going to stop. I turned around and looked at Logan.

"It's the only life you've got so you got to live it BIG TIME!" I said. This just so happened to be my moto.

Logan let me go and I sat down forgetting about James. Except for the little remark I made before the bell rang.

"Watch it pretty boy, or somethings going to happen to your little lucky comb." I said smirking and walking out of class.

James followed me out and walked not to far behind me through the hallway. I turned around wondering why he was following me.

"Scram Diamond, if you know what's good for your comb." I said. "Even though I'm not popular I still have feelings! Not feelings of wimpyness, feelings of anger. Don't think I hurt you." I said finishing.

"So how are your new tough friends?" He asked chuckling.

"Don't mess with them! Just... Just Screw you Diamond!" I said turning around not looking back or listning to the comments he made.

Logan was in my next class also. We found out we had all but 1 class together.

I didn't sit by him I just took a seat in the back and got out my note book and started doodling.

"Hey Kendall. Are you ok?" Logan asked.

"Just peachy!" I said smiling awkwardly.

He looked down at my doodles and stared. "Kendall those are amazing!" Logan exclamied.

He was looking at my doodles, eyes really wide. I didn't think they were the best just some hockey players and some other hockey things.

"Kendall that's a talent! Have you ever thought about doing an art program?" He asked.

"No Logan... All I've ever thought of being is a hockey player, not an artist that draws hockey players!" I said.

"I didn't say anything about a career in this, just if you want to get better." He said.

"I'll think about it." I said grining.

After class I left with all my things to my locker. My stuff was slapped out of my hands to the ground.

I tryed picking up everything, but someone took my drawing journal.

"Kendall's journal?" Someone said as I looked up from the ground.

It was Byron. He picked up my journal and started going through it.

"What do we have here?" He said looking through all the pictures as I tryed to get it back.

Brandon, Lucas, Jordan, and Calvin came up and looked at it too.

"Look guys! Kendall draws hockey players! LAME!" Said Byron.

"There not lame! I said grabbing the book and leaving the building.

I walked all the way home, angry not looking back.

Logan texted me several times. All I said was "I'm going for a walk."

I went to the park we have near town. I went to the hockey rink and sat in the stands. It was my favorite spot to draw. I pulled out a piece of paper and pencil in my pocket and started to draw hockey players on the ice.

I was so into my drawing I didn't notice someone come by.

"What are you doing Mr. Nobody." He said. I knew it was James by the name he called me.

"What do you want Diamond?" I scowled.

"I want to know what your doing! If I didn't make it obvious the first time." He said sarcastically.

"I'm drawing." I said.

"Lame." I heard him say under his breath.

"Leave me alone! God your so irratating!" I yelled angry.

He chuckled. "Whatever you say oh so great one."

That was it I was gunna pownd that kids face in.

"That's it Diamond. You want it? You've got it!" I said hitting him in the jaw and them kicking his knee making is legs buckle.

"Stay out of my life! For good! Don't bother me at school, don't bother me on the streets, remember what's coming for you." I said walking back to my house.

**Sorry once again for the short chapter. I'm kind of in a tight buckle. It's really late and I just wanted to get something in for you guys tonight. Keep reading and reviewing. and remember...**

**Spiderman and Vans**


	4. Chapter 4: This Means War

**Back When Chapter 4: This Means War**

**Kendall's POV:**

I didn't end up having Carlos and Logan over at my house, I was really mad at James, especially the next day at school.

I walked in to see Logan looking cooler than usual and hanging out with some popular kids.

"Uhhh... Logan what's going on?" I asked him.

"Oh hey Kendork." He said with a nasty smirk.

"Logan what's going on?" I asked again.

"What's not going on is you and me! Get out of here man nobody wants you here!" He remarked meanly.

"What ever Logan!" I yelled walking out of the school.

Some how I knew James got to Logan. He either wanted to fit in or luckily James was blackmailing him and he still wanted to be my friend. I just had to hope for the best.

I didn't know what to think! Logan avoided me the whole week and I didn't know what to do. So I did the same thing I did every other time I was stressed out or angry.

I went to the rink.

I skated around for about 2 hours until some people showed up. It happened to be Brandon, Lucas, Calvin, and Jordan but no Byron.

"Oh, hi guys." I said slowly.

"Hey man!" Brandon said happily.

"What's up Kendall!" Jordan said with a smile.

"What's going on here?" I asked them. "Is this a trick?"

"What are you talking about, can't we be nice to our leader?" Calvin asked.

"Wait what?" I asked confused. "What about Byron?"

"Byron is not working out at all! He treats us like crap!" Lucas exclamied.

"I've always hated him!" I said with a smirk. "So! Lets hit the ice!"

We played for a little while until the popular crowd came and Logan and James happened to be with them.

The guys and I just came up laughing and having a good time until we saw them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here..." James said with a smirk.

"We have a team and their leader!" I said with a grin.

"What! When did this happen." James sounded stund.

"Today... Byron treats us like crap so were back to Kendall. I think we found out there is no better friend that Kendall." Brandon said.

"He's always there when you need protection." Jordan continued.

"And he never gives up hope, he can't be put down, and he will always be the best!" Calvin finished.

Then Logan spoke up. "That's true... I was a nerd before James came along and Kendall protected me from the bullies. I'm really sorry Kendall I didn't mean to be mean to you."

"It's ok Logan, it's always James falt." I said with a smirk.

We all walked away together and headed to my house.

"Mom! Katie! I'm home and I brought my friends!" I yelled to see if they were home.

"Ok Kendall!" Katie my 10 year old little sister called back.

"So! What do you guys want to do?" I asked my 5 friends.

"Well..." Lucas started. They all took a look at each other.

"Truth or dare!" They all yelled, even Logan.

"Well if you guys don't mind I'll invite Carlos and some girls." I said.

"We don't mind at all!" They said making me laugh.

Before anyone came we went to the basement and set up somethings like snackage, games, and music.

Finally people started coming and finally we played truth or dare.

Are dares were normal for high school kids. It was my turn and I picked dare of course.

"Kendall I dare you to..." Carlos started. "I dare you to be nice to James for a week!"

That was an **oh oh ohoh oooohhhhh **moment.

I shot Carlos a WTH look. I was really mad because I didn't want to be nice to James the person I hate.

"Carlos!" I said angry but couldn't back down from a dare.

**MONDAY**

I was having a horrible morning so far. James was more of an idiot than ever! I wanted to punch him so hard but couldn't. For some reason I thought he might of knew about the dare, but I didn't think it was really possible. He was acting meaner than usual though.

In gym he kicked me in the gut when I was doing sit ups. The teacher didn't even notice it! Sometimes I regreted having old people for teachers.

Finally the day was almost over but it was to horrible at least I would be going to work at the coffee shop after school.

After school I head to the coffee shop where I work every week. I know it sounds weird that I like working but I love that the coffee shop has a stage so people that have instruments can go up and sing. I was one of the regulars but my friends didn't notice that. They were never there when I was on stage. They were there Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays so I never sang on those days. But today the guys wouldn't be there so I changed my shift to Monday insteat of Tuesday. But I forgot that James is always there on Mondays.

"Hey everyone, I'm Kendall Knight and most of you know me for singing on Tuesdays and Thursdays but I decided to switch it up. So I wrote a song these past few days because I've been having a lot of emotion changes. This song is about when your stopped by something and you can't continue because that something won't let you, so basically what I'm trying to say is your... Stuck." I started the song right after I said that.

**Stuck (originally by BTR)**

**There are so many things  
>That I never ever get to say<br>'Cause I'm always tongue-tied  
>With my words getting in the way<strong>

**If you could read my mind  
>Then all your doubts would be left behind<br>And every little thing  
>Would be falling into place<strong>

**I would scream to the world  
>They would see you're my girl<br>But I just keep getting stuck, stuck  
>But I'm never giving up, up<strong>

**In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say  
>'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing<br>But I always end up getting stuck, stuck  
>But I'm never giving up, up<strong>

**It's the way that I feel  
>When you say what you say to me<br>That keeps you running through my mind  
>24 hours a day, 7 days a week<strong>

**And if you've got the time  
>Stick around and you'll realize<br>That it's worth every minute that it takes  
>Just wait and see<strong>

**I would scream to the world  
>They would see you're my girl<br>But I just keep getting stuck, stuck  
>But I'm never giving up, up<strong>

**In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say  
>'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing<br>But I always end up getting stuck, stuck  
>But I'm never giving up, up<strong>

**I'm over the chances wasted  
>Tell me, it's not too late<br>It's only the nervous times  
>That keep me bottled up inside<strong>

**Keep getting stuck, stuck  
>But I'm never giving up, up<strong>

**In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say  
>'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing<br>But I always end up getting stuck, stuck  
>But I'm never giving up, up<strong>

**'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
>But I always end up getting stuck, stuck<br>But I'm never giving up, up**

I noticed James standing there clapping. Not smirking, not evily smiling. Regularly smiling and clapping.

"Thanks everybody. So let me know what you think by dropping your thoughts into the thought box over in the corner. Also let me know if you have a favorite and want me to sing that sometime. Thanks again! Goodnight everyone." I said getting off the stage.

"Kendall I had **No Idea **you could sing like that!" James said to me.

"And I had **No Idea **you cared I said." I said back sarcastically.

"I really didn't but you have an amazing voice, and with the 2 of us we could go to LA and become **Famous**!" He said excited.

"Sorry but the only dream I've ever had is playing hockey for the Minnesota wild." I said walking out the door.

**The black Hilighted parts like Famous and No Idea mean they are songs by BTR if you couldn't figure it out yourself. Sorry guys about the long wait but my doc manager was acting up but I finally fixed it. So I hope you enjoy!**

**Spiderman and Vans**


	5. Chapter 5: Why Would I Want To Be Famous

**Back When**

**Chapter 5: why Would I Want To Be Famous?**

**Kendall's POV:**

Why the heck would James care so much that I sing good? I've never took a look in a singing career because I never wanted to do. Singings not my passion hockey is, right? Oh God now James has me confused! I don't want to be Famous! I'm a hockey player not a trained singing and dancing dog! James can take that into profession himself, not me. But what if i want to try and become Famous? What if I want those millions of screaming girls chase after me? What if I want to be that rich amazing person who loves his fans and who just loved singing in literall? What if I want to be James' friend? What if singing was actually my dream? I could I be thinking this!

James' words rang in my mind for the past few days. I was distant from Carlos, Logan, Brandon, Calvin, Jordan, and Lucas. But why? I didn't even talk to them, I didn't even talk at all when I went to school. No teacher called on me ever surprisingly. I ignored my texts and calls. I was failing on my homework. I didn't even go to hockey practice. I just went home and flopped on my bed thinking about what James said. It's all I thought about those couple days. Why would James affect my life so much? He's my enemy right? Maybe I should go talk to him? No that's a terrible idea! He'll talk me into singing with him. But I wanted him to. I loved singing, it was a fact. I sing all the time. When Katie can't sleep at night, I sing. When I'm shovling the drive way, I sing. When I'm doing anything else, I sing! Maybe being on the team for the Minnesota Wild was just my cover so I wouldn't let the real me out. The real me that would be as unpopular as Carlos, or as nerdy as Logan. That fun loving, music playing, smart, guy! That guy was the one I wanted to be and that's how my journey was going to start.

I didn't have my drivers liecenes yet I'm only 14 almost 15 in a month then I could start drivers training. Until then I walk. Or get a ride with Logan since he's 15 but he has to have a parent in the car or we can't go anywhere. Carlos is 14 too. A little younger than me but James is 15 so we're right in the same age group. That's why this friendship could work. Or I hoped it would work.

I started walking to James house except I actually had no clue where it was. How stupid was I not to think about that first before I even started walking. I'll just have to find it on my own. I mean how hard can it be to find the house of the women who is the top selling cosmetic seller of Minnesota? I bet there house will be like a mansion! And I wasn't wrong.

I got to this huge house. The plants outside were trimmed perfect. There was one of those stupid flamingos in the grass. I swear even the letters of there last name were ingraved with gold. I was just about to walk up the porch and knock on the door till I thought. What the hell am I doing? I hate James and he hates me. I was just about to walk away when the front door opened.

"Kendall? Kendall Knight?" The person asked.

"The one and only." I faked smiled.

"Wait why did you come here?" James asked.

"I-I um I..." I studdered.

"Uhhh do you want to come inside?" James asked.

"Sure." I said stepping in his huge house.

"So did you need something?" He asked.

"No I just, um I. I don't know." I said sighing.

"Well it's getting pretty late maybe you should go home. Unless you want to spend the night?" He asked as if we were old friends.

I barley even knew this kid and he was already inviting me in. Well this is going better than I expected.

"Ummm sure." I smiled. "But I have no clothes."

"Don't worry I'll lend you some." He smiled.

"Ummm ok. Can I go shower somewhere?" I asked.

"Yeah follow me." He said. "Ok here's the bathroom. If you need anything just ask." He said walking back down the long stair case.

This place was huge and I'd probably get lost if I looked around without James.

I stepped into the bathroom and undressed and got in the shower. I randomly started singing one of the songs I wrote a year ago, called Intermission.

**Curtains open up the scene, spotlights shine on you and me, tonight.**  
><strong>Pretending for the crowd below, we put on a real good show, but it's a lie.<strong>

**We can't help but cause a fight, it's the same old drama every night.**  
><strong>I walk offstage cause this whole play is more than I can take.<strong>

**Woah, I don't want it to be over, but we need a break before you break my heart.**  
><strong>Oh, we can't live this scene forever, right now you and me are better, better off apart.<strong>  
><strong>But I'll still love you when the lights come up for our intermission.<strong>

**I was one foot out the door, I couldn't play that part no more.**  
><strong>The chemistry just wasn't there, I couldn't act like I didn't care, when I do, I do.<strong>

**We can't help but cause a fight, it's the same old drama every night.**  
><strong>I walk offstage cause this whole play is more than I can take.<strong>

**Woah, I don't want it to be over, but we need a break before you break my heart.**  
><strong>Oh, we can't live this scene forever, right now you and me are better, better off apart.<strong>  
><strong>But I'll still love you when the lights come up, yeah, I'll still love you when the lights come up.<strong>

**We're like actors in a play, living out our love on stage.**  
><strong>You're just saying the same old lines to me, yeah.<strong>  
><strong>Somewhere we fell off track, but I know love will lead us back.<strong>

**Woah, I don't want it to be over, but we need a break before you break my heart.**  
><strong>Oh, we can't live this scene forever, right now you and me are better, better off apart.<strong>  
><strong>But I'll still love you when the lights come off, I'll still love you when the lights come up. Woah (Baby, I'm gonna love you when the lights come up.) Woah (I'm still gonna love you when the lights come up.) Woah (Baby, I'm gonna love you when the lights come up.) Yeah, yeah, yeah For our intermission<strong>

I finished and jumped out of the shower and put my clothes back on and walked back down stairs with a towel around my head.

"James! Where are you?" I shouted.

"In my room!" He shouted back, so I followed his voice.

I opened the door and he was watching tv.

"Hey can I show you something?" He asked.

"I guess." I said.

"Great! Follow me." He started walking in a random direction and I followed him.

We got to this room and he told me to open the door so I did.

"You-You have your own recording studio?" I asked amazed.

"Yeah, thought you might like it." He smiled.

"It's so cool!"I said looking at everything.

"What was that song you were singing in the bathroom?" He asked and my face got red.

"Wasn't it, But I still love you when the lights come up, for our intermission." He grabbed a guitar and started singing a line.

"You heard that?" I asked still embarrassed.

"Yeah your really good Kendall." He smiled.

"Ummm thanks." I said with no expression on my face.

"Could you show me something else?" He asked.

"Li-like what?" I studdered.

"A song you wrote stupid." He laughed.

"Oh." I laughed nervously and sat down by the drums. "Well uhhh this ones not finished, maybe you could help me." I said still nervous.

"Ok shoot!" He said and I started playing the drums.

**Make it count, play it straight Don't look back, don't hesitate When you go big time**

**What you want, what you feel Never quit, and make it real When you roll big time**

**Hey, hey, listen to your heart now Hey, hey, don't you feel the rush?**  
><strong>Hey, hey, better take your shot now Oh, oh, oh, oh<strong>

**Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose?**  
><strong>Go and make your luck with the life you choose If you want it all, lay it on the line It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time<strong>

**Step it up, getting gear Go for broke, make it clear Gotta go big time**

**Make it work, get it right Change the world over night Gotta dream big time**

**Hey, hey, give it all you got now Hey, hey, isn't it a rush?**  
><strong>Hey, hey, finish what you start now Oh, oh, oh, oh<strong>

**Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose?**  
><strong>Go and make your luck with the life you choose If you want it all, lay it on the line It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time<strong>

I finished and James was amazed.

"So What did you think?" I asked nervous.

"Kendall that was amazing!" He said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"What's it called?" James asked.

"Big Time Rush." I smiled.

"Why Big Time Rush?" He asked.

"The lyrics say it all." I grinned. "Now about the lyrics I can't finish them." I frowned.

"Try this." He said grabbing a guitar and started singing.

**Look around Everyone is shining now, it's brighter somehow Look around Nothing's really as it seems, nothing but dreams**

**You and I Gonna make a brand new sound, like we own this town We can fly Now our feet are off the ground and never look down**

**Welcome to the big time All the pretty people seen walkin' in the sunshine Welcome to the good times Life will never be the same...**

Then I started playing the last part.

**Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose?**  
><strong>Go and make your luck with the life you choose If you want it all, lay it on the line It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time<strong>

**If you want it all, lay it on the line It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time**

We ended with a laugh and a high five.

"That was amazing!" James said.

"Well thanks for helping me finish the lyrics." I smiled.

"That's the first time I've ever written a song." He smiled.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said.

"Nope and I'm proud of it." He said.

"Well they went perfect with the song, thanks." I said. I knew I was going to like James, we could actually be good friends. Now to just tell Logan and Carlos...

**Hope this chapter made up for the long wait. Hope you like it and please review! oh and tell your friends. I could really use more readers. Not that your all not great already. Always remember,**

**Spiderman and Vans!**


	6. Chapter 6: Slushies

**Back When Chapter 6: Slushies**

**Kendall's POV:**

I don't know if it was going to be easy telling Carlos and Logan that this guy that I've always hated is now like a friend or not. I mean they liked him at one time but that's because he didn't bullie them. What was it going to be like if I told them James would come over with us too.

I was at James house and woke up early in the morning. I couldn't stay at James house but I knew Logan was up this early so I decided to run to his house.

I left a not on James door saying I had a good time and we should hang out more often. Then I grabbed my stuff and took off running. It was raining and I was getting drenched. Luckily Logan's house was 5 minutes away if I ran.

By the time I got there I was out of breath and bairly had enough energy to knock on the door but I managed it. Someone opened the door right away and I was guessing it was Logan's mom.

"Hi Mrs. Mitchell. I'm Kendall Logan's best friend and I was wondering-" She cut me off.

"Come in sweetie your getting soked in the rain and I wouldn't want you to catch a cold." She said sweetly. "Logie your friends here to see you!" She shouted to Logan who I was guessing was in his room. I chuckled when she said Logie.

"Mom stop calling me that! It's embarassing!" Logan said coming down the steps. "Kendall. Hi!"

"Hey Logie." I chuckled.

"Shut up Ken doll!" Logan chuckled this time.

"Nice come back." I smiled.

"It's what I do." Logan said making me laugh. "Carlos is up stair sleeping, I was going to see if you could come but when I called your house your mom said you were out."

"Yeah, I was with a... with a friend I guess." I said awkwardly.

What was Logan, my best friend, going to say about me being with James?

"Oh, do I know him?" He asked. I could tell he was getting suspicous.

"Yeah. You could say that." I knew was on to me.

"That's cool. What's his name?" He asked.

"Umm... Diego. He's pretty cool." Ok so maybe I lied but Diego is James in spanish but Logan didn't need to know that.

"Oh I don't think I know him, we should hang out." He smiled.

"Yeah, maybe." I smiled back awkwardly.

"Hey since Carlos is sleeping we should maybe study some spanish homework." Logan said. I knew he loved school and I guess spanish is an ok class so I agreed.

"Sure Logan." I smiled. I followed him up to his room.

"Here practice trying to wake Carlos up." Logan said.

"Ok. Ummm, Carlos Garcia se despierta a vagabundo perezoso!(Carlos Garcia wake up you lazy hobo)" I laughed.

"Did you just call him a lazy hobo?" Logan asked.

"Maybe." I chuckled as Carlos started waking up.

I whispered something into Logan's ear. A plan I had to trick Carlos.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Carlos asked.

Here's where my plan started.

"Yo no hablo Ingles.(I don't speak English)" I said in a fluent spansih accent.

"Logan what's going on?" Carlos said freaking out a little. I nodded to Logan.

"Carlos pensaba que eran mexicanos, no hablas espanol?(Carlos I thought you were Mexican, don't you speak Spanish?)" Logan said looking serious.

"Well yeah but Kendall said he doesn't speak English." Carlos told Logan.

"Estamos jugando contigo Carlos! No te puedo decir?(We're messing with you Carlos! Can't you tell?)" Logan asked.

"Yeah Carlos, see I can still speak English." I chuckled.

"Idiotas! Yo te voy a matar por hacer eso!" Carlos finally spoke Spanish.

"Chill Carlitos! It was just a joke, plus we needed to work on our Spanish." I told him.

"It wasn't funny to me! Kendall scared me half to death." Carlos sighed.

"Hey I know something that'll cheer you up!" I smiled.

That got Carlos excited. "What?" He asked.

"Logan's mom calls him Logie." I said making Carlos crack up with laughter.

"Kendall!" Logan complained.

"Chill little Logie." I smiled.

"I will chill after- oh God! We have ten minutes to get to school!" Logan exclamied.

"Great I can't be tardy again or I'll get a detention." I said.

Logan quickly threw Carlos some clothes. Logan and I were already dressed so we made Carlos hurry so we could run to school.

We ran as fast as we could finally making it 3 minutes before the first bell.

I walked in the school. Everyones eyes were on me. What was going on?

I slowly started walking to my locker when I was stopped by a bunch of girls and guys.

"Heard you were hanging out with James yesterday." One said.

"No where did you hear that from?" I asked nervous.

Then I saw the hockey team walk up to me. They looked angry.

They threw slushies in my face. One by one. It was freezing and some got in my eyes and it burned, making me drop to the ground.

I thought everything was over until i felt I giant bucket of water being dumped all over me.

My life was over. I was now what you call "The outcast".

How could this happen in just one short amount of time? I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom.

I never felt so weak in my life. I looked at myself in the mirror. Drenched. Slushies covered my clothes and drenched my hair. It was barly visible that my hair was blond.

I turned on the water washing my face. I felt like crying because I, Kendall Knight, had just been bullied.

**Logan's POV:**

I was getting scared. Kendall hadn't come to class and it was already 30 minutes into the lesson. Where could he be? He always protected me in this class from all the people that use to bully me. I was afraid it would start back up again.

Of course I was right I got a note passed to me by no one in particular.

It read:

Why don't you just die already? No one wants you here. Not even Knight. Be smart nerd and just die. -from everyone in this class

I looked at it and it made me want to cry. I crumpled it up and threw it.

"Mr. Manning, can I be exused?" I said blurting it out in the middle of him teaching.

"Sure Logan." He said exusing me.

I ran to the bathroom but heard sobbing from the inside. Who was in there? Why were they crying? Well I was about to find out.

I slowly opened the door and surprised by what I saw.

Kendall. Balled up in the corner. Drenched. Bawling his eyes out.

"Kendall?" I asked.

He slowly looked up. "Go away." He cried.

"Buddy, what happened?" I asked.

"I-I don't wa-anna t-talk about it." He shivered.

"How long have you been in here?" I was worried about Kendall. He doesn't open up about his problems often.

"S-since I g-got here." He stuttered. I could tell he was frightened to come out.

"We have to tell someone." I said.

"No! Don't s-say anything L-Logan." He was scared of something.

"Well if we can't tell anyone you might want to change so you don't get hypothermia or frost bite." I said conserned.

"I d-don't have anything else." He stuttered once again.

"I have stuff in my locker in case this ever happens to me." I said.

"Thanks Logan, f-for everything." Kendall smiled lightly.

I made him stay in the bathroom while I rushed to my locker for some clothes. At least I didn't have something nerdy. I grabbed a sky blue plain t-shirt and some dark blue jeans.

I rushed back to Kendall in the bathroom and shoved him in one of the stalls.

He came out looking almost as good as new. His hair still soaked and a mess but other than that he was fine.

"Here's a blow dryer for your hair." I said handing it to him when he came out.

He quickly rinsed his hair to get the last of what looked like slushie out and dried his hair.

He looked normal again. His white vans lightly stained with red dye. His hair was dry and perfect as usual. The clothes dry and fit perfect. Kendall was happier. It showed in his emerald green eyes. He was thankful that he had a good friend like me.

"Thanks Logan. I probably would of been in here all day if you wouldn't of found me." Kendall laughed at himself.

"We better get back to class, the bells going to ring in 10 minutes. It's good you only missed 40 minutes of class time but I've missed 10 and the teachers going to wonder where I am." I worried.

"Chill Logan, we'll explain after class." Kendall said making me calm down.

We walked to our first class in silence. All eyes on us when we walked in the class room.

I quickly took my seat and Kendall went up to explain why he was late. By the time he was done explaining the bell rang and both are next class was a free peirod.

**Kendall's POV:**

I rushed out of the class room just to be away from everybody. Did it hurt now that I was an outcast? Of course it did.

I was walking no where in particular, I guess the library would be a quiet place.

I was walking thinking everything was ok for now until I was slapped on the back of the head and people started saying rude stuff.

"Loser!"

"No one wants you here!"

"Your so ugly!"

Remarks that were never told to me before. I just about ran out of the school instead.

Where was I going? Where I always go when I'm sad, angry, just need a friend. The cemetary. I was going to visit my dad's grave. The only place that made me happy.


End file.
